A Second Chance
by Mimi-Tachikawa-Ishida
Summary: Digimon Adventure based Mimato fic. Warning: babyfic/childfic. Summary: Mimi has Yamato's child when they were 18/19yrs old. Before anyone knew, she left for New York on purpose, and never told him (or really anyone else for that matter). Angst, drama, the usual stuff. I promise it will have a happy ending! Just... not anytime soon. Chapter fic. Please Review if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything Digimon. I DO own Hiroyuki. He's the best kid ever.  
 **Warning** : This is a babyfic/childfic with a Mimato (Yamato/Matt x Mimi) basis. Also, I'm one of those jerks that interchanges the names between the Japanese and Dub... I use mostly Japanese names, but I may slip up. You're welcome for the warning.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"But Mooooom," a young boy with dirty blonde, slightly spiked hair and bright red/brown eyes complained in an annoyed voice.

"Hiroyuki Tachikawa don't you start. Weren't you the one who kept saying you want to move to Japan with your grandparents?" Mimi spoke to her son with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but not in the middle of the school year!" he seemed not just annoyed, but angry, and looked almost exactly like his father when he had that particular expression. "I won't even have any friends there."

"Oh Hiro, we'll be back to visit your friends. With the money I'll be making from this new job, we can visit so often you won't have time to miss each other!" She kneeled down and took the boy's hands, "I know what it's like to move to a completely new place where you don't know anyone. You may not think so, but I do." Her hand brushed through his hair, "You'll meet so many new people. It will be a brand new adventure!" Mimi kissed her son's head and smiled, "You'll be happy there, I just know it."

He wasn't crying (though it looked like he wanted to) and the strong willed 10-year-old asked what was on his mind, "When are we moving again?"

"One month. Your grandfather is getting us a small apartment. You'll get to have your own room!"

He smiled for the first time since she told him the news, "No more curtain separating us?"

She pulled him into a hug, "No more curtain separating us. Believe me Hiro, this is extremely scary for me too. But we'll be together, like always."

* * *

 **One Month Later**

"Hiro… Hiroooo~" Mimi poked at the child sleeping on the seat next to her. "We've landed." She smiled as bright as she could, "We're home!"

"Mom…? What's with the scary look?" Because yes, there happened to be a mischievous look in her eyes as she looked out of the window of the plane.

"Brand new start! Aren't you excited?! We get to start fresh!" Her phone rang almost as soon as she turned it on. "Hi Daddy~ Yep, just landed. Great! I'm excited too! Of course I won't… no…" her tone was quieter and much more serious, "I know he's still here. No, it'll be fine. Joe's meeting us for dinner. Dad, he's got a fiancée and besides, I'm not interested in him that wa- Yes I know he's a doctor. Daddy, gotta go, they turned off the seatbelt lights and I need to call Hikari-chan to make sure she's here. Love you too, byeee~!"

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, just your grampa being protective. We're having breakfast with them tomorrow, and he already got our place ready with our things from home and then some! Let's go get our luggage!"

The ten-year-old could tell that part of the conversation made his mother uncomfortable, but he knew better than to ask. Besides, it was kind of exciting to be somewhere new. And he finally got to meet Aunt Hikari and Uncle Joe.

After gathering their things, the two walked outside where the car ports were, and Hiro somewhat hid behind his mother as she practically ran to her friend.

"Hikari! I'm so happy to see you, it's been ages! You've certainly grown up!" Her friend's mouth was practically hanging open as she looked at the child. "Oh! Hikari-chan~! This is Hiroyuki." She looked at her son, "Say hello Hiro, you've talked on the phone before."

Stepping out from behind his mother, he bowed properly as she taught him, "Nice to meet you Hikari-san."

The younger woman bowed and grinned, "Such a gentleman. But there's no need for formalities with me." She winked at him, "I'm very happy to finally meet you Hiro. I knew you would look like your mother, but I didn't think you'd be so handsome." She gave Mimi a knowing look, and hugged her. "I'm so happy you're back." She led them to the car, taking Hiro's rolling luggage, and called out when she was close, "Takeru! Open the back so I can get these bags in."

Mimi stopped in her tracks as Yamato's younger brother stepped out of the driver's seat, and she grabbed Hikari's arm, "You didn't say he was going to be here-"

"I'm not going to leave my husband at home, and he was going to find out anyway. He won't tell anyone, I promise."

Takeru smiled and waved at them from the short distance, "I'm not going to let you carry those bags in your condition."

Mimi looked at Hikari and blinked.

"And you didn't tell me you were pregnant!"

"This isn't about me today."

Takeru was staring at Hiro a little too much as he greeted them and set the bags in the trunk, "It's good to see you Mimi… and you must be the famous Hiro."

"Yes sir."

"And manners. Mimi, you sure this is your kid?"

"That's not funny, I've had very good manners all my life, thank you."

Takeru whispered to her as he greeted her with a hug, "He looks just like-"

"Don't say it. Hikari told you, didn't she?"

"No, just that you had a kid, not who's it was. Things make sense now." He released her and extended his hand to Hiro, "My name is Takeru. I'm your uncle."

"Because he's married to Aunt Hikari!" Mimi was quick to add.

"It's nice to meet you," Hiroyuki shook his hand and tugged at Mimi's shirt before they got in the vehicle, "Mom, I'm tired."

"We'll be home soon; it's called jet-lag. Come on, you can lay against me on the drive there." He curled up against her and closed his eyes, falling asleep rather easily considering he slept on the plane ride there. They were going to be stuck in traffic for a bit, so she didn't mind it for now. After his breathing became slower, she finally spoke up, "Okay Takeru. You have questions. Come on, out with it."

"He's my brother's."

"That's not a question, you know."

"It wasn't intended as one. There's no hiding it. He only looks like you when he's sleeping. Otherwise he's a spitting image. I'm not upset. I understand why my wife," he looked at Hikari with an eyebrow raised, "kept your secret. I'll keep it too, but you know you won't be able to hide it forever."

She leaned her head against the car door as he continued.

"But hey, I'm an actual uncle!"

This caught her attention.

"Wait… you weren't before? But I thought-"

Hikari answered her this time, "Sora and Yamato may have gotten married, but they've never had kids. They fight practically all the time."

"But the media- they seem like such a happy couple."

Takeru responded, "That's because he has an amazing PR rep," he gave her a bright grin.

"So that's how you get extra cash. I was about to ask how that journalism degree was working for you. Poor Hikari was having to provide for your family on a teacher's salary!"

"Ha. Ha. Funny." They fell into a comfortable silence, and after a moment he spoke, "Mimi, you know I take being an uncle very seriously. I'm going to be a father after all," he grinned and Hikari shook her head, "But don't hesitate to call me- us- for anything. Especially since… the job you got won't exactly keep you out of the spotlight."

"I'm sure I can handle it." She lightly pet her son's head, "But thank you. As long as you aren't upset… I think I'd like him to have you in his life. He's going to have a cousin soon, right?"

The phone then rang on the Bluetooth in the vehicle.

Hikari looked at Mimi, "You might want to stay quiet for this…"

Takeru gave the both of them a look, "Speak of the devil." He addressed the bluetooth, "Answer."

"Hey Takeru."

It was him.

It was HIS voice.

She would never forget it.

"Hey brother, what's going on?"

"Are you busy?"

"I have Hikari in the car with me, and a little busy, yeah."

"Well how soon can you come by to plan the interviews for next week?"

"After I finish dropping a friend off, we can head over. I have some news to tell you anyway. Good news. About Hikari."

It had to be now that Hiro started waking up, "Mom, are we there yet?"

The voice on the phone seemed amused, "Your friend is a kid?"

"Yes Yamato," he sighed, "No, my friend's the mother of the kid."

Mimi tried to stay as quiet as possible, "Shh, Hiro, we're almost there, let Uncle Takeru finish his conversation." She was shaking, and Hiro hugged his mother.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, now shush, it's rude to talk when someone else is on the phone."

"…..Takeru. Your friend… is that-" the voice on the phone seemed almost scared.

"Oh look we're here! Look Hiroyuki! This is your new home!" Hikari interrupted and spoke then to the car speaker, "Sorry Yamato, we have to go. We'll be over in a bit~!"

"Hikari- Takeru-!" Hikari then pressed the 'end' button on the phone.

"Sorry Mimi. We'll try to be a little better about that. He IS going to find out you're here when you start working." Hikari unbuckled her seatbelt as she spoke.

"I know, just… not yet," she smiled bright and stepped out of the car, helping Hiro out as well, and stretched. "We're home!"

"I get my own room… Mom? I still get my own room, right?" She laughed at her son's question, and nodded.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Takeru offered to take their things and she thanked him as they opened the door. It was actually more of a town home than a condo, and for that she was grateful to her parents. It was a two-story home with the master bedroom downstairs, and two spare bedrooms on the upper floor. It was more than she could dream after years of living in New York City. Without much money, the city wasn't exactly the cheapest of places to live. In fact, it was her father's connections and a winning audition that got her the cooking/talk show on the nationwide channel filmed in Odaiba. She was lucky.

Hikari explained how they took the liberty of stocking the kitchen when they received the key from Mimi's parents, and laughed when Mimi hugged her tightly while starting to cry. It was amazing. After so many years, she still had her friends. She looked around after thanking Hikari, not finding Takeru or Hiro.

"Where is my son?"

"I think Takeru is upstairs with him. Apparently Hiroyuki wanted to show him his new room."

When the girls arrived at Hiro's room, Takeru was watching and listening as intently as he could to the boy tell him about his things. It was heartwarming the way he pointed to his trophies, and how he was saying just how cool it was to be there. It seemed he was quick to attach himself to Takeru, calling him "uncle" as if it was the most natural thing to do. It showed on Mimi's face, a genuine happiness as she watched. Hikari put a hand on her shoulder and walked into the room.

"Okay boys, Uncle Takeru and I need to go see his brother before he calls again."

"But you'll come to visit, right?" Hiro looked utterly broken as he asked his uncle the question, looking between the two.

"Of course I will. I can't wait to hang out with you, kid. No girls allowed okay?"

"Yeah!"

And Hiro hugged Takeru… it was a simple gesture, but it looked so normal. Mimi was certainly lucky that he wasn't upset by the whole situation. He understood, which is more than what she could possibly ask for, and it scared her because his brother wasn't exactly the understanding type. At least, not when it came to her personal logic. She didn't even think of that. She never had to since she ran away to America.

She said her goodbyes as well, and let out a deep breath. Now was not the time to need to worry about such things. There were more important matters.

"Hiro, how tired are you?"

"A little, but I don't wanna sleep."

"Then let's do some shopping and get you a school uniform for Monday!"

"Aww but Mom, I don't wanna go shopping," he complained, "and for a uniform?!"

"Hiro, we're not in Kansas anymore~"

He reluctantly sighed and put his shoes back on, as they headed out into town. It would be a few hours still before dinner with Joe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Digimon. I DO own Hiroyuki. He's the best kid ever.  
 **Warning:** This is a babyfic/childfic with a Mimato (Yamato/Matt x Mimi) basis. Also, I'm one of those jerks that interchanges the names between the Japanese and Dub... I use mostly Japanese names, but I may slip up. You're welcome for the warning.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Meanwhile…

"She left me a key. In case anything happens. Her parents have one, and now we do too," Hikari was putting it on her own keychain as they drove.

"That's good. I AM family after all."

"You're not upset are you?"

"No, not really. I mean, yeah, I missed out on the first 10 years of his life, but…"

"You're worried about Yamato."

Takeru frowned.

"He's not going to like the fact that she kept this a secret. He's especially not going to like the fact that he got married to the wrong girl for the wrong reasons."

"Takeru!" Hikari scolded, "That's not a very nice thing to say."

"I'm not saying anything about her- I like Sora. I think she's amazing to put up with my brother for so long, and she's honestly a really sweet girl."

"I know."

"He was going to leave Sora. The week Mimi left all those years ago. He actually told me he was going to break it off with her for good and follow Mimi to New York. Apparently during the separation he and Sora went through, they were a thing. I never understood it, but I think he fell for her."

"It -is- a bit unconventional. Though I think falling for her is a bit of an understatement with the physical evidence that speaks for itself. Why didn't he follow her?"

"Part of it was because she wouldn't answer his phone calls. Just out of the blue. Stopped answering, stopped talking to Sora, stopped talking to everyone else besides you and Joe. He was going to drop everything and go, but when that happened, he second guessed himself. He thought he did something wrong and took it as a sign to try again with Sora. The rest is history."

"It's like a soap opera. Drama was never my sort of thing," Hikari put her keys away and leaned back in the seat.

"Kinda late for that, don't you think?" Takeru grinned at her.

"It's been late for that. Have you met my brother?"

"Have you met mine?"

"Touché… so what are we going to tell him?"

"We'll tell him the truth. Mimi's back in town and has a kid."

"And?"

"And that's it. Mimi doesn't want him to know yet, so I'm not going to tell him anything. I know my brother, and I know how he'd react. He needs to hear it from her."

"And Sora?"

"That's a whole other story… ex-girlfriends are one thing, but ex-friends are a totally different ball game. Especially when she finds out the reason why she left back to New York and stopped talking to her."

"Yeah, but what are we going to tell her?"

"The same thing," he parked, and turned off the ignition, taking a deep breath, "Okay, so yeah, I'm a little upset by the whole thing. You knew, and you didn't tell me. All you told me was that Mimi had a little boy and that she didn't want anyone to know. You never told me I was an uncle. Do you know how much I would have been there for her if I knew that?!"

"Takeru…"

"You were keeping a promise, I get that, but…"

"Please don't tell your brother that I knew the whole time?"

"I thought you said you didn't like drama?"

"We're here to tell them about US, remember?" Hikari took his hand, "You're going to figure out his schedule, then we're gonna break the good news to your brother and Sora. They don't need the added stress."

"We may as well enjoy our time while we can. Once everyone sees Hiroyuki, there's no denying it. I'm sure someone will order a DNA test, but have you SEEN that kid?"

"Yep. Mimi says he even acts like him sometimes."

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek before they stepped out of the car and headed into his brother's home.

"Yamato, really, your brother's about to be here and you haven't even cleaned up this mess in the living room. I work too ya know."

"And it's just my brother and sister-in-law, and more than that, it's just Takeru and Hikari. They don't care about any mess, it's not like they're the press or anything."

"It would still be nice to clean up for a change."

"Why don't you do it? I'll clean when you start cleaning."

"Yamato, now is not the time for this." There was a buzz at the door and Yamato stood up, helping Sora clean as he called out.

"Be there in sec little bro!"

He threw the last of the garbage away and quickly dusted the table and chairs in the living room.

"Thank you…" Sora quietly told him as she lit a few candles in the home.

He walked to the door and opened it wide, allowing Hikari in, but stopping Takeru at the door.

"Well thank you for letting my wife in, but what about me?"

"Who was it in the car this morning? Who was with you?"

Takeru crossed his arms and stood his ground. "Mimi. She moved back."

Yamato was quiet for a second, "And the other person? The kid?"

"Hers. Look brother, we're not here to talk about her, we're here to get your schedule in order for the next two weeks."

"How old is he?"

"He's 10, and before your next question," Yamato shut his mouth as his brother continued, "Yes, she's still single," Takeru leaned into him, "and YOU'RE still married." He gave Yamato a look, as said person was still seemingly in shock, "Can I come in yet?"

"What? Oh… yeah." He moved out of the way and allowed the younger man in.

"So! First things first," Hikari announced, "Takeru and I are going to have a baby!"

"Great way to build suspense." Takeru raised an eyebrow at her.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S AMAZING NEWS YOU GUYS! I'm going to be an aunt!" Sora was excited, and it was honestly the first time Yamato had seen her happy in a long time. It made him smile despite himself. He got up to hug Hikari, but Sora was there first, and it seemed she was gushing- he let her have this moment. He turned to his younger brother and hugged him instead.

"Congrats little bro. I'm gonna be an uncle. Wow…" it seemed to sink in as they sat on the living room couch, "I mean, I never thought about having kids, and suddenly there's gonna be a little you running around. Crazy."

It took everything Takeru had not to just spill out the news he, himself, had heard (and seen) that morning.

"You're so lucky," Yamato continued quietly, glancing up to make sure Sora couldn't hear, "I figured after marriage, the only normal thing to do was have kids, but… me and Sora- that's just not us. I don't think either of us ever saw kids in our future. At least… not with each other."

It was starting to tear Takeru apart- this secret he was keeping. Now he knew what his wife must have been through. He married a strong woman, indeed.

"Come on Yamato, don't be like that, I'm sure when you have kids, you'll love them and spoil them rotten…whether it's with Sora or not," he added in a whisper.

Yamato shot him a look that was part death glare, part understanding, and Takeru was happy when Sora, her arm linked in Hikari's arm, interrupted their conversation, "As the new auntie, I am going to take Hikari out shopping for baby clothes!"

"Really Sora, I told you that you don't have to, it's so early we don't even know what the sex of the baby is." Hikari smiled, but shook her head when Sora added her own comment immediately afterwards.

"Doesn't matter, they have plenty of non-gender specific baby clothes available. Besides, I need to get out once in a while. What better time than now?"

"Okay, let's go then. Takeru?"

"Go, have fun. We're going to be doing work anyway."

She ran over to him and kissed him lightly and headed out the door as Sora was getting her purse. When it was Sora's turn to leave, she just smiled at the two men and said a small "see you later then" before leaving.

"Harsh." Takeru spoke first.

"I'm used to it. Anyway, our schedule. I got invited to be a guest on this new cooking/talk show." He handed Takeru the letter with the request to appear, "I kinda want to do it."

Takeru started sweating, and Yamato gave him a look, "what are you hiding?"

"That show is Mimi's new show. That's why she moved here."

"I'm doing it then. No question."

"Why?"

"Because I-"

"Yamato… WHY? You're having an issue with Sora as it is, do you want to have old feelings come up? I know you and Mimi were a thing once, you can't lie to me brother. Why would you do that do yourself?"

"I'm doing it Takeru. Put it on my schedule."

Takeru whistled and sighed, shaking his head, "I'm going to have a LOT of PR to do…"


End file.
